Osamu the Legacy
by FlameofScorpions
Summary: Just because someone is terrible at being a person doesn't necessarily mean they are terrible at being a parent. Contains OC.


Re attempt. This one is more of a casual fic. Please enjoy! :3

* * *

Underneath the earth, a maze of dark tunnels were being disturbed of their usual emptiness as a group ran through them. There were children and a few women among several adult men all closely huddled with one another as they quickly scurried in search of a refuge from the waging war above.

An explosion shattered the earth as it echoed horrendously bringing all to their knee's. "Is everyone okay?!" The voice was barely audible as it blindly reached to look for the small child that he had been holding on to. "Stay close to me." They continued onward using the noise from the surface as cover.

The child that was with the "leader" looked around the tunnel noticing every now and then beams of light that invaded the darkness. "Look! Daiki there's light over there!" The small boy tried to lead the way but was quickly pulled back as they continued on the original path.

"No! We are still too close to the battlefield. We can't risk being caught or seen! There's shinobi from all over the continent outside! One look at us and we may be targeted. We have to stick to the plan." The one called Daiki dismissed the child he was being watchful of. He checked the following tunnel that was ahead. They were getting close to the hidden exit. Really of all the locations the Ten Tails could have been revived why did it have to be so close to their secret home? It almost seemed like a cruel joke.

Another quake shook the tunnel as the group supported one another while it passed. A few of the children began to whimper in fear as they held tighter to the hands of the grown ups. Screams from the exterior could be heard as no doubt the war was raising the number of casualties.

The child waved his free hand and managed to hold onto someone else, a hand just as small as his. Most likely one of his school companions. Another crash whistled as the heat of an attack made its way through the tunnel openings, the already humid air quickly filled with dust. "We need to keep moving!" The child felt Daiki pull as they were now holding onto one another, walking carefully attempting not to make any of their footsteps heard.

A surge of chakra began to emanate from a person above the surface. A chakra familiar to everyone. The child excitedly began to pull towards an opening once again. "Dad! He's back!" He felt a violent tug as Daiki pulled him back. "It's too dangerous! We have to go! Come on!".

"B-but what if he needs our help! He could be in trouble!" The boy protested but was forced to continue on. "He will be fine! Remember his orders!" The ground shook violently again as yet another explosion made its way through the under ground tunnel. "Everyone careful!" The impact made the group trip over as some let go of one another.

"Auggghh!" A pang of pain seared through the small child's head as the noise caused him to become disoriented. A strange sensation began to invade his mind as he tried to focus. He held his breath as he followed the familiar chakra as it suddenly soared a distance before coming to an abrupt stop. That last blow had hit his father directly no doubt. He sighed in relief as it got closer once more no doubt re-entering the fight.

"Everyone come on!" He could feel Daiki's hand waving in the nothingness close to him. He immediately tugged the other childs hand he held and carefully allowed Daiki to take it. "Okay lets go Daiki!"

Just as planned! Daiki thought it was his hand. His back hugged the wall as he felt the group pass him. Explosion after explosion he remained sitting and held his breath as the noises from above frightened him. Soon the chatter of his group was no longer heard. The footsteps no longer echoed through the walls.

If none of them were going to help in this war, he would! He sprinted towards the tunnel opening. He had to find out if his father was alright. The wind was the first to greet him. He could begin to make out the scent of severely scorched tree's and earth. There were other scents in the air as well but they were unfamiliar.

As he stepped out his sight was shocked by a sudden flash of light that emanated to the west. He instinctively lay on his stomach and used a pile of rubble as cover while his sight recovered. That's when he noticed the silence. The explosions had stopped, there was no more screaming.

He blinked a few times before slowly peeking around. In the distance there was a cluster of people, his father had to be among them. He looked back at the tunnel he had come out of. It was in the base of a mountain side and his final chance at remaining hidden. Finally he took a deep breath before scurrying towards the crowd, attempting to remain low and using his surroundings to carefully sneak as close as possible.

As he slowly creeped closer he could see the pandemonium of the crowd. Some were quietly cheering in victory, others racking their bodies with sobs. Almost immediately he managed to spot his father standing off to the side from the celebration. It looked like there was a small dispute among them. He climbed up a tree to get a better view and hopefully be able to listen.

_It looks like they maybe talking about something serious. _He quietly pulled out his sword from its sheathe. _Only if it comes down to it will I cause a diversion, no attack. Just a diversion._ He told himself his hand gripping the hilt. He quietly edged himself away from the tree's trunk toward one of the extending branches above the crowd. Careful not to make a sound and not to fall.

He looked on at the small group his father seemed to be sided with. _They are greatly outnumbered. Just him and 3 other brats...wait, where is Kabuto?_ As he searched for the spectacled man he failed to notice that he had been seen.

Although greatly wounded Kakashi was alert at the situation on hand. He sat resting against the bottom of the tree when he saw a leaf flutter down. Sakura was desperately tending to his wounds. He looked up instinctually. There was no wind to cause it to fall and just as he was about to let it pass he saw a small figure with an animal mask wielding a double edge sword. He had a deep orange yellow hood with the sound insignia on the back over standard shinobi pants and sandals._  
_

"Sakura, don't make a sound and look up." Kakashi's voice was hoarse.

The pink haired kunoichi looked up curiously and immediately spotted the figure too. "Its heading closer to Lady Tsunade!" She whispered alarmed. She turned to go after him when Kakashi's hand shot out and stopped her. He let out a small groan and she quickly sat down beside him. No one else seemed to notice the intruder. "Kakashi sensei we have to do something!"

Kakashi sat there silently still observing the small figure. "We need to be careful Sakura. I don't think that's any ordinary child." The way he carefully creeped toward the outer branch, his arms were not fully extended out but were still awkwardly positioned at his sides. His balance was that of a well rounded shinobi, but he still lacked a certain grace that comes with time._  
_

Sakura's attitude softened as she saw that it probably was a child. Regardless though the mystery child bore the tell-tale musical symbol of the Sound village. "He could still be dangerous though." Sakura voiced her concern. _It's remaining hidden, would this be an assassination attempt?_

Kakashi nodded in acknowledgement. "Right. For now reveal the new guest. Try and carefully knock it out from the favorable vantage point, but try to keep the damage to a minimal stun."_  
_

With her instructions given she quietly began to climb the tree and follow after the child.

The child hadn't noticed her at all, being occupied by its own task. "Trying to sneak in are we?" His heart dropped as an unfamiliar voice spoke. He had no time to react as he was hit on his side and off the branch.

"The fucking hell man?!" Suigetsu jumped, waving his sword as everyone in the group froze. They kept their gaze on the intrusive figure that crashed from out of no where.

Karin approached the figure as it twitched feebly. Thats when she saw the mask. It was a Sound Anbu design with purple paint outlining the cat mask. She nervously feigned disinterest. _Oh no! What the hell is he doing here?_ She thought nervously as she slowly looked towards Orochimaru.

He was surprisingly composed. His arms were folded as he looked at the child. The mask was a dead give away. He noted his hair had grown in length since the previous time he had seen him. The idiot was wearing the Sound symbol on his back and had finally adopted to wearing shinobi sandals.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Tsunade's voice reflected her suspicion as she looked carefully approaching the stunned child. Orochimaru scanned their surrounding noticing Sakura as the culprit and Kakashi slowly standing. He walked up and slung the small child over his shoulder. "I will take responsibility for him." Orochimaru looked Tsunade square in the eyes, a small smile playing on his lips.

Tsunade looked confused at her former teammate. "Another one of your darling experiments?" Her voice was deadly as she glared daggers at him.

His cackling echoed in the silent crowd as everyone looked at him uneasily. "No, not at all. Perhaps a private discussion is in order though, Princess."

Tsunade kept her gaze fixed on his face hoping to find something that will give him away. This child, whoever it was needed to be discussed privately? She owed him her life, she reminded herself before folding her arms silently. Neither denying or accepting his request.


End file.
